The Year Of The Cat
by luciferswhore
Summary: harry is a hell beast and draco is a tamer, i think you know where this is going xD, rating will change as the story advances
1. Awakening

Chapter 1

The ever soothing noise that is MSI (Mindless Self Indulgence) thrummed against his eardrums, a soft breeze filtered through the bar encased window and tickled the raven haired boy's skin as he lay on the bed in the corner of the mostly empty room. The only problem was the fact that the bed was more of a ridiculously thin mattress that was placed on a pile of wood and nails that had the nerve to call itself a bed frame. Coupled with the ach of a loose spring digging into his lower back and the fact that he was at his uncles house instead of school, only served to make one Harry Potter a rather grumpy young wizard. There was a soft scrape against the floor that caused the boy to crack open an annoyed jade green eye, that landed on a meager bowl of rice and tuna that rested in front of the cat flap in the bottom half of his door. With a sigh the mass of skin and bones rose from his screaming wooden death trap of a bed and made his way to the bowl with two strides of his long legs. After a short investigating of the meager meal Harry tilted back his head, opened his mouth, and poured the dry food down his throat, needless to say it was far from satisfying.

Over the summer Harry's hair had grown a bit longer and wasn't as wild any more, but still disorderly, the boy had also lost a great deal of weight too, now looking as if he was nothing more than pale skin stretched over a gangely skeleton. Long hands that any pianist would envy stretched above a mop of black hair as he arched his back, making it pop several times in succession. Sighing he moved to lean against the window frame, glancing at the empty bird cage that sat on his desk. Much to Harry's disappointment Hedwig had long since died, but he wasn't completely alone, not too long after the snowy owl died a black cat began to visit the boy. Harry gazed out at the slowly setting sun wishing that he was back at school when he felt something cold, damp, and fluffy press against his hand, upon looking down he saw his new companion.

"_Hello Kasumi_" he stated, Kasumi is the cat that he found while sitting in the back yard of privet drive one day, she was being chased by a dog that reminded harry of his uncle's sister's evil beast so he decided to save her from then on she has been his only companion gently scratching the black cat behind her ears, Sumi (thats Harry's nickname for her) purred and leaned against Harry's hand.

"Meow" she said, before gently purring at his hand and bounding silently on to the floor. Sumi looked at her surroundings and smirked at Harry as well as a cat could before leaping onto the bed . Harry smiled and sat down beside the dark furred beauty, slowly grooming her self while Harry watched with a thoughtful smile.

"_I can't wait till we get out of here Sumi, you will love it at Hogwarts, there is more mice then you can eat_." He laughed softly and continued to stroke his Friend. Sumi purred contently and leaned into Harry's hand as he petted her and slowly scratched her ears, in the hall a clock ticked. Harry's eye's grew heavy, he took off his glasses and went to lay on the "deathtrap" in other words his bed, looking at the cat who had found herself on his chest.

"_Sumi, why do I suddenly feel so sleepy_?" The cat smirked, or at least seemed too as Harry's eyelids fluttered shut and he was pulled into the world of sleep.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

As Harry's eyes opened they were met with silver moon beams that slanted through the window and bathed both kasumi and himself in light. He sat up and rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes before turning to and picking up Sumi who was curled in a ball next to his hip.

"_Sumi, how long have we been asleep_?" he asked, gently cradling the cat against his bare chest who in turn just looked up at him and purred with false innocents eyes.

"_Sumi why are you looking at me like that?"_ the cat didn't respond to the boy but simply padded out of his arms, landing gracefully on the floor where she continued to stare at the boy, her tail swishing against the floor in time with the clock that ticked n the hall way. Harry arched an eyebrow and looked down at the strange creature with a puzzled expression on his elfin featured face.

"_What are you doing you silly cat_?" he questioned after a few minuets of suffering from the cat's intense gaze, the clock in the hall chimed in the arrival of mid night and Harry felt something stirring in his stomach. The stirring in his stomach was quickly replaced by a tingling numb feeling that spread throughout his body, it felt as if his entire being had fallen asleep.

"_S.. sum.. sumi, wha.. whats hap..happeni.."_ violent tremors of pain rushed through his body, making him lerch forward to curl upon himself and fall from the bed with a loud thump. Another tremor racked the boy's slender frame, making it impossible for him not to bite into his hand to stifle an ear-piercing screech that threatened to escape him. Blood dripped onto the floor from his wounded fingers as he continued to abuse it with his teeth so as to stifle the screams that welled within him now, coming out in loud whimpers. Another wave of pain washed over him, it felt as if something had grabbed his spine and was pulling it, trying to rip it from his body. He felt not only his spine being manipulated but also the rest of they bones in his body, they were being pushed and pulled from all sides making him feel as if he were being crushed. A yelp escaped his blood coated lips as four, now, needle sharp teeth sank into the already bleeding hand, by now Harry had become accustomed to the pain that was coursing through his body and he barely felt the tugging of his ears and scalp.

The pain started to ebb away leaving nothing but a dull ach behind, Harry lay there now with his eyes closed, panting and covered in sweat, something soft pressed against his cheek, Sumi. The cat gently but firmly pushed her head against his, he opened his eyes a bit and looked into the glowing yellow orbs that were Sumi's eyes. Sumi blinked and licked Harry's nose with her small rough tongue, as if saying that it would be alright, just as his vision began to fade, Harry saw something or really someone appear out of the corner of his eye. Sumi stopped licking him and looked up at the new person with a defiant gleam in her eyes. Her tail began to sway apprehensively as the cloaked figure bent down near Harry, who's vision was almost consumed by darkness now. The last memory he had was the feeling of being lifted from the ground and held against a strong but cold chest and the weight of something landing on his stomach before he was over by exhaustion.

**LATER STILL**

Snape wondered how he got into situations like this, as he stormed down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him making him look like and over sized bat. Another thought that passed through his head as he descended into the bowels of Hogwarts, was why he had agreed to take care of the Potter brat after he came into his inheritance. A soft purring noise came from the bundle of his arms and he remembered why he had givin in so easily, he had a soft spot for cats. The purring noise came again, making Snape look down this time, Harry was pawing at his face and scrunching up his nose as he slept. Cuuuuuute... Wait... Gah!!! Snape sighed and closed his eyes for a brief second, while he shifted Harry to his hip so he could open the door to his chambers. As soon as Snape opened the door, Kasumi lept off of Harry soundlessly onto the floor. Snape looked at the stow away with a bit of surprise.

"_I didn't think you would follow the boy."_ He said calmly as he walked into the guest room and laid the sleeping boy on the large bed in the middle of the room. Kasumi jumped onto the bed and settled by Harry before glaring up at Snape.

"_Of course I came with him you dingy old bat!"_ Kasumi said in a flustered voice as she glanced back at Harry with concern in her eyes. Snape watched the cat as she worried over the boy.

"_He'll be fine you know."_ he said in a calm, almost bored tone. The cat didn't care though, she still worried over the sleeping oblivious boy, she jumped on the bed and purred while grooming him.

"_I know he'll be fine but I still worry"_ Kasumi said when she paused her grooming too look up at the potions teacher. A meow came for the still figure on the bed as he curled around himself. A soft barely visible smile graced Snape's face, the boy might be the Gryffindor golden boy, but that didn't stop him form being adorable, Adorable was his god sons weakness Snape sighed, this is going to be a long three weeks, he thought to himself.

Fin chap. 1

(A/N) yes well originally this wasn't my fic but the writer did not wish to continue it so i decided to change it and redo the whole thing and continue it my self tell me what you think? tell me if you hate it,love it? i am even open to suggestions PS flames will be ignored loves i have better things to do then be insulted on the net k LucifersWhore

( OOH one more thing the original author is AnAnGeLiNbLaCk but the poor love is too lazy to continue :p so i am taking over BAHAHAHAH)


	2. Extra Appendages

DISCLAIMERS:

yes yes i own nothing coz if i did then the Hogwarts would be a much more entertaining place xD i only write what i wish would happen between the students in Hogwarts.

CHAPTER 2

Kasumi lay on Harry's chest, sleeping like an infant as her new found bed raised steadily up and down. Suddenly she was roused from her peaceful sleep by a tilting sensation. Her eyes snapped open as she felt her bed slowly turn on his side, at the last moment the dark feline swiftly lept off of the boy, just as he was about to squash her with his chest . The cat's yellow eyes smoldered with indignation, but then she saw the peaceful expression on the teen's cat like face, and she felt a smile form on her face "the boy is destined for great things"she thought. Kasumi purred softly and began to lick the boy's face, she could forgive him for disturbing her sleep, just this once, but next timke he would have a few scars to show for his efforts she thought with a smirk.

Something rough and wet was rubbing against Harry's face, reusing him out of his deep slumber, and that was something that didn't appeal to him. The raven haired boy waved his hand feebly in front of his face trying to force away the offending thing, and mumbled unintelligibly about sleep deprivation. The wet thing that had been rubbing against him was replaced by something sharp that left searing lines of pain under his right eye. With a startled yelp he sat up and grabbed his cheek, as he glared at the smug cat in front of him who was contently licking her claws.  
_"What was that for Kasumi?"_ he asked indignantly, as he removed his hand from his cheek, letting it rest on the soft plush blanket that was covering his legs, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't in his own "death trap" .  
The cat smirked and proudly started to lick her paw_," You, interrupted my sleep so I took the liberty or interrupting yours."_ she stated calmly, the smirk never leaving her face. Harry fumed and started to pout indignantly, glaring at the small black ball of fluff who was starting to wash the base of her tail .  
_"what are you talking about? I never did anything to you while.. wait.. since when can you talk ?"_ he shouted , pointing an accusing finger at the dark feline before him. Kasumi looked up at Harry and raised a nonexistent eyebrow, but said nothing and simply continued to groom her perfect fur. The raven haired boy pouted at the cat for ignoring him and leaned against the headboard of the bed. At that moment there were three things that he noticed. 1) he wasn't at his uncle's house. 2) he could see without his glasses, and 3) when he looked into the mirror on the left side of the unfamiliar room he saw cat ear on his head. **_"WTF"???_** harry thought, in an instant the boy was across the room and looking for an escape route. Kasumi paused in her grooming too look at the unusually excited boy.  
_"Harry what's gotten into you, your not usually this lively."_ She said while the boy was inspecting all the walls for any method of escape. He turned to her and blinked.  
_"Well I don't usually wake up in strange rooms, I don't usually have cat ears on my head, and You don't usually talk."_ his eye twitched a bit when he said this. Kasumi blinked and stared at Harry for a few seconds before responding.  
_"You may also have noticed the tail too smart ass."_ she stated with a smirk. Harry turned his head and looked at the waving appendage behind him, then he screamed and with a very loud thud fainted.

Severus was tired and sore from sleeping on the cramped couch in his living room, _"why l let that fur ball and the cat sleep in my bed will never know"_ he said to glaring at a partcularly offensive vase that lucius sent him for christmas last year. H seighed and made his was to the kitchen and started to make something to feed his unwanted guests. As he stirred the gooey substance in the bowl that would later become breakfast a scream filled the air followed by a particularly loud thud, with a sigh the greasy haired man put down the bowl and turned to the closed door that could be seen from his position in front of the cluttered counter. Potter must have woken up and fainted again he thought. The man floated through the two rooms that separated him from the door and slowly opened it, not knowing what he would see. What he did see was far from what he had expected, Harry was now awake and snapping his head back and forth looking for an exit, trying everything to get out of the room except for using the door. Severus blinked and sat on the bed beside Kasumi to watch the boy.  
_"Is he always this hyper?"_ he asked the cat beside him. Kasumi shook her head, a puzzled and slightly scared expression was on her feline features.  
_"No .. no he isn't, usually he is very calm."_ She said slowly, watching the boy, who was still oblivious to his teachers entrance, as he tried to get out of the room. _"Though I suppose that waking up in a strange room with a talking animal and extra appendages could cause anyone to panic a bit." _she reasoned with a sound nod.  
_"You think this is just a bit?!"_ The potions master all but yelled at the cat, this cause Harry's attention. He looked over at the man sitting on the bed and pointed at him.  
_**"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU FUGLY SKEEZY OLD GREASE COVERED FLYING RODENT!"**_ he shouted. Harry's little outburst took both the man and mammal beside him by surprise. Well he certainly has a good pair of lungs. Severus sighed at this thought and stood up.  
_"I didn't do anything to you Potter, except get you out of your 'family's' home and bring you to Hogwarts."_ he said calmly, watching as the cat boy in front of him quivered, whether in fear, excitement, or anger he did not know. Harry's eye twitched, then he suddenly relaxed and his eyes closed a bit, making him look like he had just gotten out of bed. The boy's eye twitched again.  
_"I'm sorry for the outburst Professor."_ He said in a sedated voice,_" can you please tell me what happened to me?"_ It was remarkable, a bit frightening but remarkable, the boy had gone from a wild thing to a docile creature in a matter of seconds. Severus was for once dumbstruck, as was the little black cat beside him. _"Umm well why don't we eat first then talk about that."_ suggested Kasumi, who jumped off of the bed and started to trot toward the kitchen, Harry not far behind her. Severus followed the two slowly, staring at the back of Harry's skull as if he might turn and rip off his head at any moment, the boy didn't notice and if he did he chose not to comment. When they stepped into the kitchen Harry quickly sat down, or crouched more rather, on one of the chairs, his knees tucked up against his chest and his head resting on them. Why do cats have to be so damn cute... the man almost felt like beating the thought out of his head but then decided that it would be to much trouble to clean up afterward and deal with the headache as a consequence. So instead he pulled out another chair and sat down across from Harry, then asked.  
_"what do you want to know"_  
-  
(A/N) hello my dearest amazingly sexy reviewers who i would do unspeakable things to given the chance just so you know the story is all finished and i plan on posting all the chapters but that will only happen if people actually like it and tell me so through their reviews.  
and yes i love you all


	3. Elemental Fury Or Idiocy?

Harry tilted his head in thought for a few moments, his pointed black ears swiviling back and forth atop his head. "The first thing I want to know, is what I am and if I can have some tea." he said quietly. Severus nodded and opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by kasumi who had jumpped onto the table beside Harry.

"You make the tea, i'll tell him what he is." she comanded. With an irritated growl the professor got up and started to boil some water and pull out tea-cups. While he was doing this Kasumi started to talk to harry who was staring intently at the little cat.

"You Harry," she began " are a cat demon, or at least half of one. I imagen from your little spaz attack this morning that you have some miscartaian blood in you." Harry nodded and tilted his head to the side again.

"So is there anything special I can do now?" he asked before quietly thanking Severus for the tea that had been placed in front of him. while waiting for the cat's answer harry picked up his cup of tea and started to lap from it like a kitten does a pan of milk. 'KAWAIIII' thought Severus as he watched the boy. Harry yawned , revealing sharp little fangs that clacked together with his lower teeth when he closed his mouth. The cat yawned as well and began to groom herself before speaking

"I don't know about any speacial abilities you may posses you will have to find those for yourself im afraid...BUT it has been known that hybrids are much more powerfull then your standard miscarta...something about the mixture of mortal and immortal blood or something like that, its all the crap i never botherd to learn so meh" kasumi shrugged.

Harry looked up and wiggled his nose while he lapped up his tea.

"I should keep this from Dumbledor shouldn't I?" he said with a laugh. Kasumi raised her head and looked up at harry.

"I think that would be a very good idea." said Kasumi "Heaven only knows what the old maniac would do if he knew about this." she snarled the last part and glared at the floor. Harry laughed a little and reached forward with a clawed hand to scratch Kasumi's ears. The little black cat purred and closed her eyes, leaning into Harry's hand as he sctratched her. With an evil grin he slowly started to pull his hand away. Kasumi follwed his hand, desprately wanting his attention, until she walked right off the edge of the chair she had been sitting on. Harry snikered at the cat who had just barely managed to flip onto her feet before hitting the ground. She looked up at him.

"You are evil."

Hary looked down at her and arched an eyebrow.

"It's not my fault you walked off the edge"

He tipped the tead cup in hands back afn drank deeply from it. The cat hissed softly then bounded into the small living space and curled up on the couch. Harry smiled at the cat, then turned to the potions master who was sitting across from him.

"Thank you for the tea Sir, and for bringing me here."

The greasy haired man nodded and rose, gathering the tea cups and other scatterd dishes. Harry got up an followed him.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

Severus blinked a couple of times.

"No, why do you ask?"

Harry shruged, his tail waving slowly behind him.

"I need to do something, I can't stand just sitting still at the moment."

The potion master mentaly smiled.

"Well why don't you go outside and experiment to see if you can do anything 'special'? "

Harry paused and shook his head.

"What about Dumbledore?"

Snape smirked.

"He is away on business."

Harry raised an eyebrow and mused over the sugesstion for a few moments, then with a quick nod he turned around.

As Harry was leaving the room he heard snape muttering something about sugar crazed maniacs.

"I'll be back later." he called as he walked out the door. Kasumi jumped up and walked over to Severus who was washing the dishes.

"You think he will be ok.": she asked with slight worry.

"Yes, cat always land on their feet, and even if he does land on his head, cats have nine lives right?" Snape grinned evily, Kasumi hissed at the man and walked away, muttering something about bat who use way too much hair gel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside, Harry was standing beside the lake, mulling over how he should start his experiments. The young halfling sighed and sat down at the edge of the lake tossing a small rock into it. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck and under the collar of his long sleaved black shirt, tickling his spine as it rolled down his back. He flattened his ears and looked up at the sun, with a glare that most likely would have made grown men piss themselves, and declared for all who had not already figured this little fact out that...

"It's summer still. Summer Heat. Heat Sweat. Sweat That groudy uncomfortable feeling you get when you haven't bathed properly for a week. I dont want heat. I want cold... I WANT ICE!"

No sooner had he spoken did a majority of the lake in fron of him turned to ice, and the air around him chilled. Harry blinked a couple times then ran over to and pounced on the now frozen water. He stood on his hands and knees looking at the ice for a few moments, then he laid his head down on it and sighed happily. There he was happy as a clam, that was untill he tried to lift his face from the ice, the sweat that had collected on his skin had frozen to the ice, preventing the poor boy from lifting his head from it. This displeased the kitty boy very much.

"Ok. This isn't good, umm ok ok I got it. Ice Cold. Cold Forzen things. Frozen things apperantly me being stuck to Ice. I dont want Cold.. I WANT HEAT.. I WANT FIRE!"

Now is a time in Harry's short abnormaly annoying life when he more than likely wishes he 1: thought things through a little better, and 2: didn't talk to himself. Fore now the ice had melted and he could move, that much was true, but it was also true that, having spent very little time in water, aside from bathing and thing occaisonaly times when his uncle would hold his head under water, he never learned how to swim. So now Harry was floundering helplessly in the lake, trying desprately to keep his head above water. While flailing his arms about and kicking his legs for dear life, he some how managed to notice a lilly pad that was only about an arm's length away. ' Ok, Water me drowning. Lilly pad floatation divice. Flotation device me not dieing in a lake full of odd animals and plants. I WANT A LILLY PAD!' Harry screamed all of this mentally, for once, and was almost not surprised to see the lilly pad grow to a size that would accomodate him. surprised, Harry pulled himself onto the plant and colappsed there, panting heavily and coughing up water.

When he sat up and noticed his state of non movement he sighed and began to pout while the gears in his brain wrapped themselves around a new equation. ' Wind movement. Movement me getting to shore. Lillypad Water lilly. Water lilly flower petals. Petals sail. Sail something to catch the wind and take me to shore. Fuck yes, im good.' He grinned to himself for a moment but then paled as the thought of a hurrican or twister, swept through his mind, knocking his oh-so-brilliant-equation, out of his pretty little head. So instead, he decided apon a back up escape-from-lillypad- plan, one which he had wet to figure out. With a mournful sigh the boy looked up at the sun again, remembering a time when he was a bit younger the day he had first met Kasumi.

---FLASH--back---

Harry was only about 10 at the time, he was outside working in his Aunt's garden, it was a sweltering day, the heat was enough to make the boy wilt, just like a flower. Any way, little Harry was, at the moment, pruning a rose bush, the thorns bitting deeply into his little fingers every now and then, when he heard a soft mewling sound from a nearby hedge. Cautiously (sp?) he walked over to the mewling hedge and peeked into it, there he saw a little black kitten. It was sitting beside black cat, whoes fur looked molted and shabby, and much to Harry's dismay it didnt appear to be breathing. So he, being the sweet child he was, scooped up the little kitten and carried it into the house. Making sure he wasnt noticed by any one, he took a small tea cup adn filled it with milk, then put the kitten down in fron ot it. As the little ball of fur began to drink from the cup, Harry smiled and sat on his heels, watching the little creature. When it was finished he quickly cleaned up the cup and picked up the kitten, taking it back outside. He hugged the little animal close to his chest and looked about the yard, noticing a crow landing on the fence near teh hedge where he had found the kitten he decided not to take her back there.

Instead he rushed across the street to his neighbor's house, who he had dubbed the-crazy-but-kind-cat-lady, and knocked franticly on her door. She answered it with a smile and kindly asked.

"Hello little one, is there something I can do for you?"

Harry looked up at the woman with his big jade green eyes and answered with a sugar seet voice.

"Can you look after this kitty for me, I think it'th mama ith dead."

The cat lady, nodded adn reached down with her boney hands, to pluck the minni feline from the minni Harry, but it hissed in anger and sank it's claws deep into his over-sized shirt.

---END--flash--BACK---

Harry looked down at his hands and took in his nail's clawlike appearance and smirked, he then decided that the lilly pad was attached to something thats connected it to the bottom of the lake but then decided that whatever it was it probably would not stand a swipe from his abnormaly sharp claws.They were razor sharp and glistening in the hot summer sun. Harry faced the water lilly's stem and raised his hand then brought it down on the poor flower, severing the stem from the lilly pad. He then procedded to use his tail with excellent control and paddle his way to the shore, smirking as he went.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Severus' living quarters, the potion master was sitting back on his couch, relaxing while Kasumi curled up near his hip and took a cat nap. While he was reading The Daily Prophet and scratching Kasumi behind the ears the wheels in his mind began to turn. 'Ohhh joy is me, I am now sharing my humble abode with a cat, a cat boy who is also the Boy-that-is-now-living-as-half-demon-and-just-won't-die-no-matter-what, and soon my godson will be ariving and he hates said cat boy's warm squishy guts. What in the name of all that is pink and frilly am i supossed to dooo?' A twitchy, slighly psychotic, smile now graced the mans face as he stared blankly at the paper in front of him.

"Severus... your face will get stuck like that if you keep that expression for to long and not to be rude...oh wait i don't care your already fugly apperance is actually fuglier so if you dont mind.

The potion master looked down at Kasumi who was now looking up at him with a smirk. Just as he was about to reply his door swang open to reveal a lifesized drowned rat.

"Holy hell bunnies!"

Severus shouted as he looked at what appeared to be the spawn of The Monster From The Black Lagoon and cat woman. Kasumi looked at the mess of a creature then sniffed the air a couple of times.

"H..Harry. Is that you?"

The thing nodded pitifully and squilished its way into the room. Severus blinked.

"So .. did you find out anything new?"

Harry looked at his teacher and nodded again.

"Yes, I have some control over the elements and as far as i can tell some awsome summoning abilitys, but I need to practice. I also think I might be kinda um... insane."

There was an akward silence which was only broken by Kasumi leaping off the couch and prancing into Severus' bed room and coming out with one of hid robes. She dragged it over to Harry and dropped it at his feet.

"Transfigure yourself some clothes and go to sleep, tomorrow we're going shopping."

Harry picked up the clothes, and was going to transfigure them but a better idea struck his mind. The kitty boy walked into the room he had found himself in that morning and changed into his teachers clothes, then grabbed an edge of the cloak in each hand and lept out of the room screaming.

"IM BATMAN!!!!!"

Severus and Kasumi whatched in morbid fascination as the boy ran around the room the robes billowing behind him like a bat's wings. After a few moments Severus turned to the black cat.

"Have you ever thought about getting him some medication?"

"No, but I think I'll consider it."

The adult and the cat continued to watch the boy run around untill he passed out on the couch across from them. After which Severus picked him up and put him in the same bed he had put the boy in last night. As he looked down at the sleeping youth only one thought came to mind. 'KAWAiiiii!' This thought in turn made the potion master grimace and begin beating his head aganst the stone wall of the room. Kasumi walked into the room and looked at the man for a moment befor lazily dragging her claws down his calf and effectively drivng the man to his own room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night while everyone was asleep, a blond boy flooed into the living room of one, Severus Snape, and proceeded tiredly toward the guest room where he normaly slept. He didn't bother to turn on the light when he entered the room, and therefore failed to notice the person in his bed. So he stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers, to tired to realize that there was some one else there. Once he was fast asleep a woman walked over to the bed, towering over the sleeping boys, neither knowing of the other's presence. With a smirk she began to cut off the cloths of the dark haired boy, leaving him only in his boxers. The woman giggled softly and sat at the end of the bed to wait till morning a camera tightly clasped in her hands as if it was the egg of a phoenix. 


	4. My Name Is Netami

When he fist woke up in the morning the first thing Draco usually did was get up and take a shower then start preening over his hair. This however was not the case this particular morning, for he was unable to raise form his bed due to the slender pale arms wrapped around his waist. This was accompanied by an assault of flashing lights and maniacle cackling coming from the end of his bed. Draco squawked in a very un-Malfoy like manner and fell out of the bed landing hard on the stone floor, unfortunately for the little dragon the arms around his waist were attached to a body that landed on top of him with a Quiet thump. The laughter from the bed increased then. Bewildered the bemused blond slowly sat up and looked over the edge of the bed and saw a girl with black hair and dark skin who was convulsing with laughter and had a slightely mad look in her eys. Beside the girl there was a camera. 

That explains the laughter. Draco mused. The arms around the boy's waist tightened a little and a warm face buried itself in Draco's side making him squeak and fall back onto his rear. He scowled down at the mass of black hair pressing into his stomach and started to shake the person.

"Wake up you lazy git! Who are you and why the hell were you in my bed!? And who is that girl over there!"

The boy attached to Draco mumbled and slowly opened his eyes then started to scream. In a flurry of black hair and pale skin the boy shot across the room and crouched in a corner hissing and growling while clawing the air . Draco just sat there confused beyond belief. Suddenly the temperature began to rise. The girl who had been on the bed was now kneeling in front of the boy trying to calm him down. The temperature continued to raise much to Draco's dismay. It felt as if he were trapped near a giant candle and something was continually pulling him closer to the flame. Suddenly the door burst open and Severus stood in the door eyes wide and lightly panicked. The boy in the corner, still hissing and growling, burst into flame s and an orange stripe appeared in his hair. Now in full panic Severus rushed into the room and grabbed Draco then flew out of the room like a bat out of hell.

"Sev who was that, no what was that. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Severus fell down on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That my dear Draco was a mister harry potter he---

Poor Severus was unable to finish his sentence due to Draco takeing it apon himself to scream like a hysterical little girl.

"HARRY POTTER!? He was cuddling up to me this morning, and He just tryed to kill me!"

"Draco he was not trying to kill you Draco he wa-"

Yet again his sentence went unfinished thanks to Draco's screeching.

"A better question now, WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!!!! and what in the name of all that is yellow and squeaky is he?"

The potion's master sighed and waited for the blond to completely shut his mouth before he tried to speak.

He is a half demon, and he is here because I brought him here a few nights ago.

Draco just stood there and stared at the man.

"What is wrong with you? Are the potion fumes getting to you? What the hell man!?"

The blonde sighed and turned to the wall behind him and began to beat his head against it. Absently Severus thought, this seems familiar some how. Just when he was about to get up and pull Draco from the wall the door behind the blond slammed open and flattened the boy against the wall. Harry walked out of the room with the girl who had been trying to comfort him in the room. They both looked tired and ready to rip out some poor unfortunate souls eyes. Severus paled just a bit then started to scramble off the couch but he was quicky apprehended by the girl who growled as she pinned him to the seating utensil.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that little wretch was going to be here?"

The girl's eyes were darting from Severus to Draco as she spoke.

"He wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"That is no excuse you slimy over grown flying rodent!

While the girl and Severus were arguing Harry was glaring at Draco who was glaring straight back at him. Harry's hair seemed to rise and a hiss slipped out of his throat. Draco's lip curled and he looked at Harry as if he was a physical manifestation of some horrid disease. Suddenly Harry smirked.

"Nice boxers Malfoy."

Draco looked down and blushed when he saw that he was wearing boxers that had rubber duckies all over them. So he did what he always did, he fumbled for a come back.

"Well, uh, nice ears Potter."

Harry's tail swayed behind him and his ears flattened against his skull. Then as Draco turned hid head, confident that he had made a scathing remark, a sly grin crept onto the kitty boy's face. Silently Harry slid up behind e Draco and gently raked his nails over the blonds back. Much to Harry's delight he shivered violently, so the raven haired boy draped his arms over the blonde's shoulders and molded himself to his back.

"Awww what's wrong Malfoy your cold"? Harry smirked "I can warm you up."

Draco panicked and jerked away from Harry with a bright blush on his pale cheeks. Harry giggled and held his arms behind his back, making his eyes look as innocent as possible.

"You're cute when you get all flustered Draco.

The blond glared at his dark haired counterpart then stormed into the room that had earlier been like an oven. Both the girl and Severus had been to busy arguing to notice the scene that the boys had made but they boy jerked their heads up when they heard the door slam. They gave Harry a puzzled look and he just smiled and flopped onto the couch beside Severus.

"So Kasumi, you said that we would go shopping right? When are we leaving?"

The cat woman gave harry an odd look then glanced at the door uncertainly.

"We are leaving as soon as you get dressed and eat. What happened to Draco?

Harry ignored the girls question and pouted.

"I'm not hungry though."

The girl shrugged and stood up to stretch.

"Suite yourself then. Go and get dressed I'm confident that you can transfigure Snape's cloths."

Kasumi yawned and reverted back to her cat like self, leaving Harry and Severus to go get dressed. Harry turned and reentered the room that he had come out of that morning and left Severus to mutter to himself on the couch about annoying little beasties. The first thing Harry saw when he entered the room was Draco waltzing around the room with a towel around his hips looking for cloths. Harry perched on the bed and watched the boy in fascination, how did he get wet, and why did the room smell like strawberries. Being a curious little kitty Harry decided to investigate the sweet smell. After much sniffing and such Harry traced the smell an oblivious Draco, who had taken no notice to the cat boy who was sniffing around the room. However, when he felt a nose being pressed to his shoulder and neck the smaller boy became all to obvious for the still flustered blonde.

"What in the name of all that is sharp and pointy are you doing scarface?"

Harry cringed slightly but continued sniffing the slightly bigger male.

"You smell nice."

His voice was dazed as he spoke, Draco didn't seem to notice though as he rolled his eyes and pushed Harry away.

"That, my furry little ball of fluff from hell is because I took a shower. I suggest you do as well, you smell like fish and pond sludge."

The cat boy snapped out of his dazed state and smirked.

"Your furry ball of fluff from hell? Well aren't we getting possessive Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's face turned a delightful shade of red, then he started to push Harry toward a wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room.

"Just go take a bath you perverted little cat."

He flung the doors of the wardrobe open as he spoke and pushed Harry inside, then slammed the doors shut again and went on hunting for his missing cloths. He was frustrated, not just because of his state of undress and the lack of his cloths but also by the strange feeling he had received when he saw that dazed look on Harry's face. After a moment of thought he shook it off as nothing more than a little disgust. But, in the back of his mind a voice was asking who he was trying to fool.

Meanwhile Harry was thoroughly bemused as to why Professor Snape had a wardrobe that led to a bathroom. He shrugged it off though, this bathroom was far to nice to be wasted on thoughts of his rather batty potions professor. The tile on the floor was all done in alternating squares of white and green, the sinks were also green and had silver faucets, and directly in front of Harry there was a tub that was really more like a swimming pool. Surrounding the pool were gauzy green curtains and dark green tiles. As he walked to the tub Harry noticed that there was also a shower hidden by one of the curtains, it was still wet.

Why would Draco use the shower instead of a tub like that?

Harry thought to himself, cocking his head to the side, he continued walking till he was at the edge of the tub. When he looked into the water, it was bitch black and look like obsidian, to Harry it was beautiful, yet strange. Cautiously he dipped his fingers in the water; the liquid around his flesh turned to a silver color and was cold against his skin. With care Harry took off his boxers and slipped into the tub. The water around him immediately turned silver and though it stayed cold the feeling was pleasant. Slowly each muscle in his body relaxed and the glamour that maintained since his arrival here dropped, revealing various scars all over his body.

The relaxing effect that the water had on him vanished instantly though when he felt something start to wrap around his leg and slither up his torso. With a squeak Harry leapt out of the tub and scrambled to his feet then looked down, only to see a pitch black snake coiling around him. The snake looked up at Harry with filmy silver eyes and began to hiss.

"You are very warm."

"Th-thank you."

Harry stuttered his reply to the shocked snake.

"You can ssspeak my language I ssseeee. Tell me, what isss your name?"

"Harry Potter, might I ask what your name is?"

The snake seemed to smile and slithered farther up Harry's body, coming to rest around his shoulders.

"My name isss Netami. I like you Harry, I think that I will ssstay with you from now on."

"May I ask why It isss you like me?"

The snake laughed in its own hissing way and curled around Harry's arms and neck.

"You are warm and ssspeak my language and I am lonely. Ssso I can converssse with you and sssomething tellsss me that ssstaying with you will be quite, interesssting."

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing and slipped back into the water to finish his bath. Behind him in the door leading back into the bed room, Draco stood gaping at the boy who was now obliviously washing his hair. Watching Harry in those few minuets was the single most amazing thing the blonde slytherin had ever seen. Silently he backed out of the door way and walked into the living room where Severus was sitting on the couch with a black cat on his lap.

"Severus, did you know that there was a snake in guest room's bathroom tub?"

The potion master looked up at his godson.

"Yes, it's a very poisonous species from Japan; I use the venom it produces in some of my potions. Why do you ask?"

Draco shrugged and sat beside his godfather.

"No reason it's just that I think Harry made friends with it."

"I see, that's good, if I were him I certainly wouldn't want it as an enemy."

Draco smirked.

"Why did you have to bring that little prat here any way, and why do you seem to like him all of a sudden. Couldn"t you have left him at his family"s house, they must adore him there."

The blonde"s smirk twisted into a mocking sneer. The cat on Severus hissed at Draco and the potion master sighed.

"One should not speak about things they know nothing about Draco."

As soon as Severus finished speaking harry walked into the room dressed in a loose long sleeved black shirt and baggy black pants that covered a majority of the beat up converse on his feet. The cat jumped from Severus's lap and began to rub her head against Harry's knees, the boy smiled and picked up the cat, who began investigating the snake on her humanoid friend's shoulder. Severus and Draco looked up at the boy.

"Hello there Harry we were just talking about you."

Harry"s ears drooped a little as he looked at Severus.

"So I heard. When are we leaving then?"

Severus eyed Harry oddly then stood up and when to the fire place, then grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Whenever you're ready."

Harry nodded and walked up beside Severus, he was closely followed by Draco. Both boys grabbed some power and one at a time they flooed to Diagon Ally.

------------

(A/N)

please excuse the horrible spelling, it was not my fault the damn spell check tool wasent working so yeah...

REVIEW if you love boys and their toys that is MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

chokes

yes...

review


	5. Diagon Alley

GAH!!

last chapter ill be posting for a while so people please dom't abuse and and harass me.

if you want me to update faster then review xD

CHAPTER FIVE

Harry and co. arrived at the leaky cauldron and decided to move along to diagon ally quickly due to harry's new found features.  
As the walked along to flourish and blotts kasumi was fuming and muttering loudly enough for people to stare

"why did you have to bring him with us severus honsetly we should have just left himand the snake at the house" she said while smirking

"are you mad ,he would probably poison everything just to get rid of harry and i am sure you don'y want that do you dear miscarata"snape retorted

" HISSSSSSS i am so mad i could...KICK A PUPPY!", saying tha drew the attention of all the wizards and witches currently occupying the magical book shop.

"okkayyyyyyy theennn...umm have you considered shock thearpy i hear it works well for people who are INSANE"  
with a shocked gasp kasumi launched herself at draco who launched himself at her in return while snape was in the middle trying to keep them from each other

All the while harry was watching with mild fascination. He the got bored and decided to track down all the books that were rquired this year at hogwarts for himself and draco.

after paying he walked out and about ten minutes later he was joined by a very dishivled severus, a black eyed draco and a scratched kasumi.

"welcome back " he said with hidden amusement

"Did you get all these things?" kasumi asked. "yep i decided i was bored so meh" was harry response.

"so you my seemingly fashion challenged rival decided to get all these ridiculasly over priced clothes?" draco asked while smirking.

"yea...AND I AM NOT FASHION CHALLENGED YOU FERRET!!". Was Harry loud response.

"apperantly not" was all that draco said

Kasumi was watching the pair of boys with a thoughtfull look on her face, severus saw what she had seena dn leaned in to whisper to her "how long do you think it will be before thye realise?" "i don't know hopefully soon.. even though i am not happy about it"

"no one said you had to be, harry still needs to face that slimy snake face and he needs all the support he can get."

"Do you really think malfoy can change"

"you underestemate him my dear, he will be good for harry"

"How?" hissed kasumi

"well for starters, he is backstabbing,bitchy,and yet manipulative as hell he can twist people to suit his needs"

"i fail to see how thats a good thing!"

"you see my dear if he could teach harry to be just as slytherine as he is, harry--"

"might just have a good chance at beating voldermort" finished kasumi

severus nodded at this and continued to stare at the boys

"OI hurry up i am getting bored of this place" malfoy screeched

"yes i agree with malfoy" said harry

draco only blushed at this while severus smirked and kasumi had a sour look on her face.

they all walked back to the leaky cauldron and flooed back to snape's place.

b (A/N)

personally i like this chapter i dunno why but i do

REVIEW OR BE SCORNED BY MY MIGHTY INFERNAPE!!!...

thats a pokemon btw hehe


End file.
